


Caillte

by WearMyFace



Category: Lego Movie - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearMyFace/pseuds/WearMyFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad GCBC/My friend's OC thing. Humanized Legos and takes place after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caillte

**Author's Note:**

> GCBC are not allowed into the room due to heavy restrictions. They were Lord Business's right-hand men, after all.

Sinbad Cop would say, if asked, that he was in control of himself most of the time and he felt that people would agree with him. He was stoic, calm, and almost never spoke unnecessarily while on the job. Sure, when he interrogated someone or got angry, he was a tornado of action and yelling and destruction. But most of the time, he was pretty in control. Now was not one of those times. 

He sat back in the hard plastic chair and ran his hands through his red-orange hair, sighing. A small amount of the tension inside him eased out, but the relief was short-lived. He'd been sitting here in this waiting room for hours. Nora was in a room somewhere, he didn't know which one. The ambulance had come six minutes after his frantic phone call. That was six minutes of absolute torture, of cradling Nora's head against their shoulder, trying to get her to stop screaming. Bad Cop gently rocking her and Good Cop soothing. Six minutes of trying not to think of the cramps she'd been having, and of the spatter of blood in the bathroom. He was getting sick of the smell of the disinfectant; it was making his nose itch, like just before a sneeze. The magazines were old and he'd thumbed through them anxiously for several minutes before sighing and giving up. He was a man of action, and he felt that if he didn't get up and do something, he would explode. He tapped his boot restlessly on the floor until he heard a quiet cough. He looked up, and the receptionist shook her head at him. He stood, shoved his hands into his pockets, and stepped out into the hall. 

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The quiet sounds of the hospital flowed around him and for a moment he felt like he was a stone in the river, present but with things flowing around him. He wondered idly exactly how much longer this was going to be. He'd already been here three hours. Three hours of agony and waiting and silence only punctuated by quiet coughs and the rustling of magazines and phones chirping.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He'd now been here 3 and a half hours. He sighed and thought of Nora, of her pretty face and shrieks of laughter and beautiful eyes. Of the way she insisted on doing all of the housework, of how he had to tickle her until she let him do the dishes, at least. Of how she snored softly, and how when he couldn't sleep, plagued by flashbacks of interrogations and meltings, he'd scooch close and wrap his arms around her and breathe in the scent of her shampoo. And, lately, of her rounded belly and her lists of potential baby names. 

“Doon't worry, buddy. Ah'm sure she's fine.” Goodwill's voice echoed in his head. “She's strong. This'll be over soon an' we'll go home an' laugh about it.”

Sinbad sighed gustily. He hoped so. 

“Really.” Goodwill persisted. 

“Wha' if she's not, though? She was verra bad off when we brought her in. What if she dies?” Sinbad's voice caught, on the verge of tears. 

“Weel, Ah'm not verra sure about tha'. Tha doctors here are good; Ah'm sure they'll find out wha's wrong an' fix it. Ah doon't think we have ta worry about her.”

“Ah wish tha darn doctors'd hurry up.” Sinbad said, getting a bit angry. “It's jes a few tests, Ah doon't see why it has ta take so long. An' it's stupid tha' we're not allowed in! We're tha-"

“Mr. Cop?” a quiet, nervous voice asked. Sinbad opened his eyes and saw a young man, Sinbad would've guessed he was about 20. Doctors were so young these days. “Your ah-”

“Mah cailín.” Sinbad supplied. 

“R-right. You're ah-lady friend-” Sinbad rolled his eyes behind his shades. “S-she's ah-”

“Weel?! Get on wit' it, man!” Sinbad snapped. He was stressed and worried and his three-and-a-half hours of waiting and wondering had worn his patience out. He needed answers, darn it, not some young greenhorn blabbering and stuttering. 

“I-I ah...” The doctor nervously adjusted his lab coat and then straightened and looked Sinbad straight in the eye. “I'm sorry.” 

Sinbad felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut. He'd been around enough hospitals to know what that meant. He felt tears prick bright and hot in his eyes. He refused to blink and let them fall. He clenched his fists by his sides and tried to remember how to breathe around the lump in his throat. 

“She lost the baby.” 

Sinbad barely registered it, already lost in a tidal wave of anguish and Goodwill's crying. He turned his back on the doctor who was saying something about Nora needing to stay for observation and walked to the nearest bathroom. He put the lid down on the toilet and sat in the cramped stall. His knees were brushing the sides, and he didn't know if he was too big or it too small. He tried to reach out to Goodwill, only to find he'd gone away, needing space. His face felt like it was breaking and tears streamed hot down his cheeks. He fumbled around in his pocket for a handkerchief and cried into it. 

He knew he hadn't been the best Pa-to-be. He'd been very distant and had refused to talk to it or do any of the things she said parents-to-be were supposed to. He'd left that to Goodwill. She must've thought he was angry, but in truth he was terrified. He was gonna be a Pa. He'd felt he didn't deserve such happiness, not after what he'd done. Bad men like him didn't get second chances or love. They most certainly did not get babies. But he'd known he couldn't show her just how scared he was no, he was Sinbad Cop. He had to be in control and stoic. 

Small, broken sounds filled the bathroom. He was a lot of things right now, but stoic and in control were none of them.


End file.
